Scar (Rebbystar's Fanfics)
Scar was the king of the Pride Lands in ''The Lion King ''during his reign until Simba put an end to it. He is the son of Ahadi and Uru, the brother of Mufasa, the mate of Zira, the father of Nuka, the adopted father of Kovu and Vitani, the brother-in-law of Sarabi and Nuka, the uncle of Simba, the step father of Nala and Mheetu (also their uncle-in-law) and the great uncle of Kopa, Kiara and Kion and also the great great uncle of Petali, Kono, Chatatu, Dunia, Kidole and Haki. He also was once leader of the Lion Guard until he used his roar for evil by killing his guard causing him to lose it completely after they refused to help him kill Mufasa. He was also brought back as a fiery spirit by Ushari and Janja and currently resides in the Outland's Volcano constantly coming up with plans to take back what was once his. Appearnces Scar is a slender lion with: orange fur, a cream muzzle, underbelly and paws, black nose and claws, dark brown eyelids, circles and ear innards, black mane, tail tip and fur on the elbows, thick black eyebrows, neon green eyes and a pink scar over his left eye. Personality Scar can be described as: manipulative, vain, jealous, cold-hearted, evil, demonic, arrogant, violent, mysterious, power-hungry, abusive, cruel, murderous, mean-spirited, determined, resentful, selfish, greedy, tyrannical, argumentative, intelligent, charismatic, sarcastic, cunning, dark, sadistic, lazy, treacherous, opportunistic, calm, eccentric, disrespectful, dramatic, ruthless, short-tempered, persuasive, snarky, rude, and cowardly. However, he used to be: kind, loving, caring, polite, sweet, and friendly. Family Father: Ahadi Mother: Uru Brother: Mufasa Mate: Zira & Sarafina (formerly) Son: Nuka Adopted Son: Kovu Step Son: Mheetu Adopted Daughter: Vitani Step Daughter: Nala Nephew: Simba Nephew-in-law: Mheetu Niece-in-law: Nala Brother-in-law: Nuka (Zira's brother) Sister-in-law: Sarabi Great Nephews: Kopa & Kion Great Nephew-in-law: Kovu Great Niece: Kiara Great-Nieces-in-law: Vitani & Tiffu Great Great Nieces: Petali & Haki Great-Great-Niece-in-law: Futa Great Great Nephews: Kono, Chatatu, Dunia & Kidole Great-Great-Great-Nephews-in-law: Tofauti Father-in-law: Kuzimu Mother-in-law: Azola Uncles: Madini & Jiwe First Cousins: Nyama & Shaba Grandfather: Mohatu Grandmother: Upole Great Uncle: Hasira Great Great Uncle: Mwiba Great Great Aunt: Johari Great Great Grandfather: Kubwa, Kipigo & Kiyma Great Great Grandmother: Asali, Refu & Anguka Great Great Great Aunt: Kati & Zadi Great Great Great Grandfather: Fundo & Asali's father Great Great Great Grandmother: Ruka & Mzee Great Great Great Great Uncle: Askari Great Great Great Great-Grandmother : Mwenzi Great Great Great Great Grandfather: Kifalme Great Great Great Great Great Great-Grandfather: Eneo Appearnces * Malai, Kopio & Kisabi's Story Trivia * He used to be named Taka which means waste or trash in Swahili but changed his name to Scar after a failed attempet to make Mufasa look bad gave him a scar and said it would be a reminder of his mistakes. * He received his scar from Boma. * He is the father of Nuka * He secrelty killed Ahadi by throwing him into the gorge as the hyenas waited for lunch. * He blames himself for his mother's death. * Scar rescued Zira from a river and since then were close until she gave birth to Nuka which was the oppsite of what Scar wanted as a king, causing Scar to nearly dethrone her after she came back from saving her father's pride which became very loyal to Scar which is why she still remained queen. * He had intense feelings for Sarafina until he was rejected causing him to despise her and her family. * This is until Sarafina said Mheetu was his son and decided he make him future king when Zira came back but before she did, he realized it was a trick since his actual father was Sukumo who Scar thought was dead so in sadness and anger he had the hyenas kill him and he killed Mheetu before Zira arrived and refused to let Nuka speak of him. * He loved Kovu because he was almost identical to him. * He has quite a handful of minions including: Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed (formerly), Shenzi's Clan (formerly), Outsiders (formerly), Zazu (formerly), Janja, Chungu, Cheezi, Nne, Tano, Janja's Clan, Ushari Shupavu, Kiburi, Kiburi's Float, Reirei, Goigoi Reirei's Pack, Kenge, Mzingo, Mwoga, Mzingo's Parliament and Sumu. * He will kill any male to avoid competition. * If anyone lied to Scar and if he finds out, he will result to murder to feel better. Ex Sukumo, Mheetu, Malai, Kopio etc. That is if you break the law such as the one of mating with a rouge. * He suggested drowning Vitani whenever rain showed up meaning he never cared for her. *Both him and Zira rejected Nuka. * Although he appears weak, Scar can hurt and kill as seen with Sarabi, Mheetu and a few hyenas. * He raped Nala and exiled her when she refused to be his queen. * He is not loyal what so ever to his mate as seen by betraying Zira while she was gone with Sarafina and Nala. *He always thought of himself as Mufasa's shadow. *Scar was almost never with his family expect for Uru who always be there for her son while Ahadi was with Mufasa. *When Sarabi and Sarafina arrived, Mufasa and Taka tried talking to them and cheering them up which is what made them feel better and best friends. *Scar killed everyone in his family but Uru meaning he only truly cared for her since as an adult, he actually cried during her funeral. *He hated the royal lessons that he sometimes be included in as a teen and up. * He often claims to see Mufasa's ghost while others think he had gone crazy. * He greatly wants revenge. * He hates Makini, Kion and his guard. * He use to like hunting lessons as a cub, but stopped attending them as a teen and up unless his mother could convince him. *He succeeded Mufasa but his brother was officially succeeded by Simba. Gallery TLGScar.png Category:Rebbystar Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Uncles Category:Deceased